The Grand Hotel
by jess2002
Summary: The rich kid and Maid meet, but goes their own ways. They meet again years later. Very little angst. This is a one shot only I hope you enjoy!


This is a little one shot I have had written up for a couple years. One of my favorite Christmas movies is Eloise at the plaza and this story was inspired by that movie.

Thanks to Kasi, Nikki, Savanna, and Carrie for all helping with this!

I'm rating this M to be on the safe side.

I own nothing, but the plot!

~~GH~~

"Thanks for calling the bestest hotel in the world! I'm E-Beth and I'm six," the little voice on the other end of the line said.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest little girl ever!" I said earning a giggle from the other end.

"What's your name?" E-Beth asked very businesslike.

"My name is Bella."

"Oh! Hi Bella, what can I do for you?"

"Do you know everything about the hotel?"

"Yup! Now, would you like a room?"

"Oh Sweetie, you are just the cutest. Is there a grownup I can talk to?"

"My daddy is in the bathroom. He said his stomach hurt really bad, so that means he is blowing up the place," she said as I busted out with laughter. "My daddy will ask me what's open anyway, so I'm the bestest girl for the job."

"Okay then, I would like to book my wedding, but I was hoping you would have something open in the next month," I said as E-Beth squealed.

"Oh! I love weddings! My auntie plans all the weddings! I know there is an opening in two weeks!"

"Elizabeth, who are you talking to?" I heard a woman's voice.

"It's Bella and she wants to have her wedding here! I told her that there is an opening in two weeks," Elizabeth said.

"Are you still there?" the woman asked as I giggled.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm so sorry about that," she said with a small laugh.

"It's more than okay. E-Beth has brightened my day greatly," I said with another laugh. "Is there really an opening in two weeks?"

"In fact there is. Elizabeth knows a thing or two about this place. Would you like to set up a meeting?"

"That would be awesome. I'm free whenever you're available."

"Does this afternoon work? Other than that I'm booked until early next week."

"What time?"

"Two o'clock? Just ask for Kate at the front desk."

"I'll be there."

I was so excited. I loved the Grand Hotel. I worked there throughout college and it was the best and worst years of my life. I met my first love there, and I had my first heart break there, but that made me who I am. I helped Edward have fun and Edward loved me for who I was. We showed each other that we can have fun, but be serious when we needed. Edward needed to loosen up and I needed to be more serious.

_"I'm going to be a famous writer!" I told him._

_ "No one is going to take you serious when you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt," Edward said looking at my shirt that was in his hand._

_ "Yup, and no one wants to hang out with you if you slick your hair back and wear your Sunday best every day," I said as I messed his hair up. "I love you."_

_ "I love you too, Bella...forever."_

_ "Don't make promises you can't keep. We both know we have to go to different sides of the country next year," I said as I put my shirt back on._

_ "Yeah, well, I believe in what's meant to be, so if we are meant to be, it will happen," he said. Edward was always a dreamer and I let him be. His dad always knocked his dreams down and that was why he was becoming a doctor. That's what his dad said was best._

_ "When I get my first book published, I'm dedicating it to you," I said with a smile._

_ "You better!" he said pulling me to him giving me a searing kiss._

I did dedicate my first book to him, but I didn't know if he ever saw it. I didn't know how to reach him. For my last year of college I moved to New York. I was offered an internship with a very prestigious publisher. I would have been stupid to not accept. Edward helped me make the decision by saying "you can have as much fun as you want as long as your work is done." I have always followed that and it has gotten me places.

Our relationship was very hush, hush. We knew his father could never find out about us; his father hated me. I was the help and Edward was better than me. Though we were caught by his father sneaking around. I was never able to say goodbye to him, but I did see him with Tanya Denali on his arm. Mr. Cullen approved of her, but I knew Edward didn't like her. He would do anything to make his father happy.

I met Jacob Black my first week in New York. He's my best friend. When he asked me to marry him, I knew I wanted to get married at the Grand Hotel. I wanted to get married in the Winter room. I saw a wedding once in that room, and I knew when the time came, I would be married there. Right after I said yes to Jake, I told him where we were getting married and he said I could have whatever I wanted. A year later, we were ready to tie the knot and I couldn't wait.

I showed up to the hotel an hour early. I stood outside the door and thought about my first kiss, which belonged to Edward. I smiled as I looked to the left and saw the bushes we hid behind when his father walked out the doors. We knew we couldn't be seen together. I remember Edward's laugh when he knew we were in the clear. Edward told me I was a bad influence and I probably was. I walked through the front door and it still smelled the same. I heard a now familiar giggle and saw a little blond haired girl running around the lobby. I stood aside and watched her play. She was too cute for her own good. She caught sight of me and ran to me.

"Hi! Welcome to the bestest hotel ever! I'm E-Beth and I'm six."

"I know, we talked on the phone today," I said as she smiled big.

"Bella?!"

"That's me!" I said as she jumped up and down. She reminded me of Alice, Edward's little sister.

"Come on, I'll show you the Winter room. My daddy redone it," she said as I frowned. It was perfect the way it was. "Why do you look sad?"

"I use to work here and the room was perfect the way it was."

"Oh, trust me; the room is way better now." She took a hold of my hand and we started walking across the lobby.

"Angie, please tell Katie I took Bella to the Winter room," E-Beth said as we walked past the front desk. "I'm thinking silver and black for the color scheme. If you need a dress my Aunt owns the dress shop next door. She is fabulous and makes girls look like princesses."

"Sounds like you have planned a wedding before," I said with a laugh.

"I was two when I planned my first wedding. It was for my mommy and daddy before she went to heaven," she said as I stared down at Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," I said as she smiled at me.

"My mommy said that I have an eye for detail and she said I made her dream come true. When she went to heaven, I kissed her and she said I was the best thing to happen to her. Daddy said sometimes people have to go to heaven early, but that means that their life was complete. My daddy is the smartest person ever!" she said as I swallowed a lump in my throat. "You have to meet my daddy!"

"I would love to, E-Beth."

"Thanks for calling me E-Beth, I hate Elizabeth. Katie calls me Elizabeth, but she's mean. Daddy tells her all the time he's gonna fire her, but I know he won't, because she is Mommy's sister," she informs me. "Here we are!" she said as she opens the doors to the Winter room.

E-Beth was right, it was even better and I had to agree that silver and black would be the perfect colors. The walls were painted in a glitter paint and the ceiling looked like a starry night. We walked onto the dance floor and I remembered how Edward and I danced at the wedding we crashed. We danced to "Open Arms" by Journey. I smiled big as the memory came crashing down on me. That was the first time Edward told me he loved me.

Jake, I had to think of Jake. He would love it. I took a couple of pictures and I sent them to him. He wouldn't be able to show until two days before the wedding, so I wanted him to know everything I was doing.

"Me and Daddy dance here all the time," E-Beth said as she took both my hands.

"I danced with a boyfriend I used to have all the time here, and it was always to the same song," I said as E-Beth and I danced.

"What song, Bella?"

"Open Arms," I said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Sing it!"

"Okay...um...I'm not a great singer," I warned.

"I bet you're the bestest...no my daddy is, but I bet you're great," she said as I got on my knees so I was at her height. I was starting to wonder if anyone ever watched her.

"Who watches you?"

"Everyone. Katie will come running in here and tell me to shoo soon. She says I get in the way and scare people. She tells Daddy that I shouldn't be allowed to play around so much, but he tells me that you can have all the fun in the world as..."

"As long as your work is done," I said as her smile grew.

"How did you know?!"

"My first love used to say something like that," I said with a smile.

"Is that who you are marrying?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Um...we lost contact when I moved to New York, but that is where I met Jake..."

"Hey! Sing me the song," E-Beth said as I laughed.

"Okay, ready?" I asked as she shook her head yes. "Lying beside you, here in the dark..." I sang a few lines and E-Beth rocked us back and forth. I was shocked when she started singing the chorus with me.

"My daddy sings that to me at bed time," she said as I smiled.

"Your daddy sounds pretty great."

"He's awesome. So, are you having your wedding here?"

"I am," I said as she jumps up and down again.

"Elizabeth Marie! Are you in here?" I heard a man's voice ring out.

"Daddy! Come meet my new best friend!" E-Beth took off toward the voice and I stood and straightened out my skirt. Edward would be proud at how professional I looked. "I'm planning her wedding!"

"E, where is Kate?"

"I don't know. I closed this deal!" I laughed as I turned around and came face to face with my first love.

"Edward?" I asked as he turned to me. He looked the same, but different. He looked older and his hair was all over the place. I was impressed already.

"You know my daddy, Bella?" Elizabeth asked as it clicked in Edward's mind.

"I do, Princess. Your daddy is the one that I was telling you about," I said as she clapped her hands.

"That is so cool! Daddy, you and Bella danced to our bed time song."

"We did," he said as he stood and smiled at me. "You look...so different."

"Yeah things have changed in the last ten years, but I still know how to have fun," I said as we laughed.

"You look so businesslike. You've always said that you would wear your jeans no matter what," Edward said as I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I went to my first day of my internship and they told me that no one would take me seriously if I dressed like a bum. I didn't mean to, but I laughed at them and told them I had been told that a time or two," I said as we laughed.

"I don't like to say I told you so, but if the shoe fits..."

"Oh hush," I said with a laugh. "So, I have met your beautiful little girl. You have done well," I said as Elizabeth held mine and Edward's hand. "The first time I met E-Beth I thought to myself that she reminded me of Alice."

"That's my auntie I was telling you about," E-Beth said.

"She's nineteen now?"

"Yeah, she would love to see you. She told me this morning that I was going to see the lo...someone from my past today," he said. Alice use to tell Edward and me that we were meant to be. I was sure she was going to be sad that she was wrong.

"Daddy, I'm hungry, let's go eat. Bella, come eat with us and we can talk about the menu," Elizabeth said.

"You're getting married?"

"I am. I didn't know you owned this place," I said feeling kind of awkward.

"I bought it last year. Caius was going to sell and we were going to have to move out and I didn't want that, so I bought it," Edward said.

"Did you become a doctor?"

"No," he said as my mouth dropped. "I changed my major the year after you left. I got my degree in business management. I own three hotels now."

"I'm so proud of you," I said as his smile grew. I was so happy that I wasn't thinking. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "You've done so well," I said into his ear. He hugged me just as tight and I didn't want to let go.

"Thank you. I've missed you," he said in my ear.

"I've thought about you a lot this last year," I told him as we hugged each other tighter. The only reason we let go was because someone busted into the room.

"Ms. Swan, I'm so sorry," Kate, I would assume, said.

"For what?" I asked as E-Beth hid behind me.

"For Elizabeth, she can be a nuisance," Kate said as I arched an eyebrow at her.

"That's kind of rude," I said to her. "You sound more annoying than her."

"I'm not annoying," E-Beth said.

"I'm just kidding," I said quickly and Elizabeth giggled. "Do I have to work with her?"

"No, Alice can be the one to plan the wedding," Edward said as I smiled big.

"I would love that!"

"Bella, I'm hungry," E-Beth said as she pulled on our hands.

"Okay, let's go get some lunch," I said.

"Edward," Kate whined as I cringed.

"Oh my god!" I said covering one of my ears. "Your voice could cut glass. You are a grown woman, don't whine. You sound like Tanya. Whatever happened to her?" I asked turning to Edward.

"Tanya's my mommy," E-Beth said as my eyes grew big and my hands flew to my mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," I said as Edward's eyes grew teary.

"You need to leave. You are not wanted here," Kate said to me.

"Kate, she didn't know. Bella is an old friend," Edward said clearing his throat.

"Edward, E-Beth told me. I'm so sorry," I said again.

"Let's go eat," Edward said as we walked past Kate. I felt so bad.

"Um...I should go," I said as we rounded the lobby.

"No!" E-Beth said. "I want to have lunch with you."

"Please stay," Edward asked. I never had the ability to say no to him.

We walked to the restaurant of the hotel and E-Beth grabbed menus and told us to follow her. She sat us at a booth and asked what we wanted to drink. Edward told her what he wanted, so I guessed that was their thing. I wanted to know what happened with Tanya after I left, but I didn't know how to ask.

"When did Tanya pass away?" I asked as Edward looked at me.

"A year and a half ago."

"I'm so sorry. If I would have known..."

"It's fine. E told you?"

"Yeah, she said she made her mom's dream come true," I said as he gave me a sad smile.

"You know I was never a Tanya fan, but once I really got to know her, she wasn't half bad. When she became pregnant, she changed. She was so sweet and compassionate. She was an amazing mother. She chose Elizabeth's life over her own. She was two months along when we found out she had breast cancer. The cancer spread fast. She was lucky to see E-Beth grow for four years, but it was the way she wanted it," he told me as my eyes filled with tears.

"She always wanted a wedding and when E saw her first wedding in the Winter room, she and Tanya started planning a wedding. E asked Alice for help to give Mommy her dream. Tanya didn't know what was going on. Alice asked her to try a dress on and then E-Beth told her she had to see the Winter room. She walked in and all our family and friends were there."

"That's the best story I have ever heard," I said as I sniffled.

"I've been happy even with all the heartache I've had. My dad passed away six months before T," he said as my tears fell.

"How'd you stay sane?"

"I started drinking...a lot, but E-Beth found me one night puking my guts out and she thought I had the same boo-boo as Mommy. She cried so hard and said she was never gonna have a mommy or daddy. That sobered me up quick. She keeps me going," he told me. I couldn't stop crying. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I feel like an asshole," I said as I tried to dry my face.

"You didn't know. I hold nothing against you."

"I should apologize to Kate. E-Beth even told me that she was her mommy's sister."

"Well, you were never one to put two and two together," he said making me laugh. "Please stop crying, E is coming." I quickly wiped my face.

"Two cokes," she said with a smile.

"Where's your drink?" I asked.

"I can only do one thing at a time," she said wiping the invisible sweat off her forehead. "What can I get you?" she says holding a note pad. Edward ordered and then I followed suit. I had to laugh when she said I picked a good choice. I was falling in love with that little girl.

"She is so freaking cute. I just want to squeeze the shit out of her," I said as he chuckled.

"She hates to be squeezed. She can never breathe," he said as we laughed. "I love her more than anything."

"I can see that," I said as I took a drink.

"One thing I have learned is life is way too short, so I'm going to say what I have to say. I loved Tanya, but you have always been the love of my life. I have wanted to see you for so many years and I needed you. I never thought I would see you again. I didn't know what you were up to and I didn't want to bring you into my fucked up life. You're here now, though, and I can't take this as coincidence. I know you're getting married, but I have some time to change your mind," he said as I stared at him.

"Edward, I'm getting married in two weeks," I said as his face fell.

"Oh..."

"Yeah."

"Do you still love me?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have been with Jake for five years. He's my best friend." We both stare at each other and I didn't know what to say. "I know I love the you I used to know, but I don't know if I love you."

"I don't think I've changed that much. I'm not that stuck up anymore, and I'm a great dad. I'm doing what I want and I don't slick my hair back anymore." I couldn't help laughing. "Bella, we are meant to be."

"Edward, this isn't appropriate."

"Bella, I'm not going to let this chance slip through my fingers." I was blown away by his forwardness. I didn't know what to say or even think.

We sat at the booth and waited for our food. There wasn't much I could say. I needed to tell him no, but I couldn't and that made me feel like a horrible person. I knew I loved him from the past, but I loved Jake too. I looked around and noticed that Elizabeth didn't show back up at the table. I could feel eyes on me and when I turned around, I saw Elizabeth and another girl staring at us with big smiles on their faces. When they caught sight of me they both went behind the wall.

"We have an audience," I said as Edward looked to where I was pointing.

"Probably Alice and E," he said with a shrug. "Give me one week to make you love me."

"Edward," I sighed.

"If you don't love me by the end of the week, I'll pay for your wedding."

"You're being crazy," I said with a humorless laugh.

"At least you're not saying no. Do you remember the first time I went with you to hang out with your friends?" he asked as I busted out laughing.

"Um...yeah, I could never forget that. Only you would go to a pool party in a suit," I said as I laughed. "I never meant to laugh at you."

"Yes you did. 'Edward, you look so stupid, go put on some shorts'," he said trying to imitate my voice.

"Yeah, well, I taught you well."

"You did. You helped me become the best father I can be."

"I should've known you were E's father, when she told me that you can have as much fun in the world, as long as your work is done." I laughed and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I don't want her to think life is all fun and games," he said in his defense. "She gets great grades in school, she's an amazing reader, and she is ahead in her math. I'm very proud."

"You should be. Although, I see the business side of her too," I said as he laughed.

"She can sell anything to anyone."

"Your lunch is served," E-Beth said interrupting us.

"Careful," I said as she started setting plates on the table. I helped her and Edward watched with a smile on his face. "Are you going to eat with us?"

"Oh no, little kids don't go on dates," she said as I laughed.

"This isn't a date, Sweetie," I said.

"Yes it is! You are going to marry my daddy," she said as if it was a known fact.

"I'm marrying Jake."

"Nope, you'll see," she said as she skipped away.

~~GH~~

As the days went by, I found myself falling in love with Edward all over again. E-Beth was the greatest kid I had ever known. She was smart, sweet, loving...everything a little girl could be. I was still planning my wedding, because that was what I needed to do. That was why I was staying at the hotel. Three days went by before I realized I hadn't talked or texted with Jake at all. I called him, but he didn't answer, but that wasn't unusual. A week had gone by and we were crunching to get the final details done. I was becoming best friends with Alice. She had grown up to be an amazing woman. She was just like Edward, but more fun.

Edward…he was everything I wanted. I wanted him when I was twenty, and I wanted him at thirty. He had the best balance in his life. He was still serious as hell, but when work was done, we played pirates and E-Beth was the damsel in distress. I don't think I had laughed so hard in years. That night I sat in my room with my phone in hand. I forgot how to have fun and that was something I never wanted. I was all about my career and I lost who I was. I was Edward from ten years ago and he was me. He was showing me how to have fun. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Bella, is everything okay?" my mom asked frantic.

"Sorry to call so late," I said as I started to cry.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't think I can marry Jake," I said as she sighed.

"And that's okay," she said as I smiled. "Honestly…I'm kind of glad to hear it."

"You are? Why?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Jake is a great guy, but for someone else, not you. Do what makes you happy and your father and I will back you up," she said as I sighed.

"Will you come spend Christmas with me at the hotel?" I asked.

"Bella, don't live in the past. I know you loved Edward, but…"

"I'm still in love with him. Jake has semi filled the hole that I've had in my heart, but Edward fills it completely. He's here Mom. He owns the hotel and he's such a different person and I love that person as much as I loved him ten years ago," I said as she gasped. "He has a daughter. We have both lived two different lives, but yet when we are together…it's right. I haven't felt what I feel right now in ten years, Mom, this can't be wrong."

"I understand. If you love something set it free, but if it comes back…"

"Hang on to that shit for dear life," I said as we laughed.

"Did you know he was there?"

"No," I said with a sigh. "He doesn't slick his hair back, but he's still very serious. He never became a doctor either. He's an entrepreneur. He followed his dream and I got lost in mine. I laughed so hard the other day that my face and stomach hurt. That hasn't happened in years."

"I know," she said with a knowing tone. "I think you have a call to make." After our goodbyes were said, I called Jake. I was nervous.

"Bella, I'm so glad you called. I can't…I have…"

"I don't want to get married," I blurted out.

"What?"

"I can't marry you," I said with a sigh. "I lost who I was, but I've found the person I love to be. I'm not that person with you. You have been my best friend for years, and I do love you, but not the way I should."

"Wow…and here I thought you were going to be devastated when I told you I couldn't make it," he said as I let out a small laugh. "Maybe this happened for a reason."

"Yeah…maybe," I said. "I'm staying here. I'm not coming back."

"Oh…okay. Will I ever see you again?"

"Yeah, as long as you still want to be my friend," I said as I smiled.

"You'll always be my best friend," he said with a sigh. "Keep in contact with me and I'll make sure you get all your stuff."

"Thanks, and I'll get the ring back to you."

"I don't want it," he said with a sigh. "You're still going to be in Rachel's wedding, right?"

"Yeah, if she'll still want me to," I said. "This was really easy…did you not want to get married?"

"I don't know, Bella. Like you said, you never loved me like you should have. I think I just liked the idea of getting married so much that I would take your love any way I could. We would have had a happy life together, but that wouldn't have been enough."

"There would always be something missing?" I asked knowing we were feeling the same thing.

"Yeah. I'll see you when Rachel gets married."

"Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Bella." We hung up the phone and I felt like I was going to cry, but I didn't. I just felt lighter. I took the ring off my finger and stared at it for a long time. This was what I wanted. This was how things had to happen. I felt bad that I didn't feel bad. Everything felt right…so right. I was happy, the happiest I had felt in years. I hadn't been able to write in a couple of months. I grabbed my lap top and I started to write.

I woke the next morning to a stiff neck, an open lap top on my lap, and a smile on my face. I jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. I needed to find Edward. I needed to tell him how much I loved him and how badly I wanted to be with him. I didn't even bother with the elevator and I ran down three flights of stairs. When I got to the lobby, I ran to his office, only to find it empty. I ran to the dress shop knowing that Elizabeth would know where he was.

"Where's the fire?" Alice asked with a laugh as I busted through her door.

"Where's Edward?" I asked quickly.

"He just left. He and E went to go see my mom," she said as my breathing slowed down. "He left you this." She handed me an envelope and I quickly opened it.

_Dear Bella,_

_I love you so much and I wish you the best in your life. I wanted to stay. I thought I could, but I can't. I would really like to stay in contact, E and I both would like that. I will always love you._

My heart sank at his words. This was not happening.

"When did he leave?"

"Maybe five minutes ago."

"Where does your Mom live now?"

"About an hour away," she said looking at me like I was crazy.

"I need his cell number. I have to talk to him," I said as she nodded and gave me the number. I dialed it with shaky hands.

"Hello?" Edward's beautiful voiced asked.

"I love you. I have always loved you. I tried to not love you, but it's not possible. I'm not marrying Jake. I called off the wedding. I know I did the right thing for the fact that I didn't feel bad. I forgot how to have fun. Edward, you showed me I had lost myself along the way. We never got to say goodbye to one another when I left. I always felt like something was missing in my life and I thought it was because we didn't have our closure, but that wasn't the case. The part that I felt missing all these years, was you. I've always said I had this hole in my heart, but since I've been back, I haven't felt that emptiness. I never needed any kind of closure. I just needed you, because you are the only person that would fill my heart with complete happiness. I haven't written anything in months and then last night I was able to write. I lost the fun in life. I can't lose it or you again. Edward, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you," I said as my eyes filled with tears. At first I thought we lost our connection and that I was talking to myself, until I heard him breathe.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the dress shop," I said. Before I could say anything else, he was standing there. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck hugging him tight. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said as we smiled at each other. I titled my head to the side and I kissed him with everything in me. I knew my kiss told him how much I loved and needed him.

"Now that is a happily ever after, Aunt Alice," I heard E-Beth say all knowingly.

"I couldn't agree more," I said pulling away from Edward just enough to agree before my mouth was back over his.

"Everything is set for a wedding and I would truly love it if you would marry me," Edward said dropping to one knee. "I really don't care if this is too fast; it feels right."

"Yes, oh my god, yes!" I yelled grabbing Edward's face.

~~GH~~

"Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Masen Cullen, to be your husband?" the minister asked.

"I do."

"Do you, Edward Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?"

"Duh," E-Beth said covering her mouth. "Sorry, Daddy."

"It's okay," he said with a laugh. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride," the minister said as our lips met for the first time as husband and wife.

And we lived happily ever after.

~~GH~~

The End

I hope you enjoyed this little bit of a story. This is complete and I will not be adding to it. I hope everyone who celebrates has a wonderful Christmas and an amazing new year!


End file.
